En su lugar
by brenic1love
Summary: Oneshot sobre mi pareja favorita.


***Este oneshot es de un reto que estoy haciendo, el tema era "Oneshot de tu pareja favorita". Espero les guste, espero sus coments.**

* * *

Los minutos pasaban terriblemente rápido para el pelinegro que se miraba al espejo con desesperación, tratando de decidir si debía usa una corbata azul, verde o blanca. Por lo general, las cosas vanales no le interesaban ni un poco a Severus Snape pero, ese era un día especial, un gran día, el día de su boda y quería distraer su mente de aquel hecho con cualquier cosa que fuera posible porque si lo pensaba demasiado, seguramente, saldría pitando de ahí.

-Maldita sea, ninguna de estas baratijas queda bien con este estúpido smokin.-

Draco, sonrió con tristeza al ver el estado del que consideraba su segundo padre, mucho mejor que el que en verdad lo era. El slytherin sabía, desde un inicio, que todo eso era una pésima idea, que el pocionista no deseaba llegar al altar, al menos, no con su madre y lo había confirmado al ver el humor de los mil demonios que Snape se cargaba desde que despertó y por eso es que llamó a la única persona que estaba seguro podría hacerlo retractarse, lo sentía por Narcissa pues perdería lo poco de respeto y status que había conseguido recuperar, dada su relación con el héroe de guerra, pero prefería verla pobre y renegada que sumergida en un matrimonio sin amor, otro matrimonio sin amor.

-Tranquilo, padrino, iré a buscar otras, no tardo.-

Una vez solo en la habitación, Snape fue hasta el mini bar y apuró su primer trago de Whisky de fuego del día. El calor que abrasó su garganta lo hizo sentirse un poco más dispuesto aunque no menos desdichado. Si no fuera por su ahijado y por la promesa que le hizo a Lucius antes de que le dieran el beso del dementor, proteger y velar siempre por Draco y Narcissa, no estaría en esa situación. Aunque no entendía ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo? Él ya no tenía nada que perder ni por lo que vivir salvo por esa promesa, si no era con la mujer de su ex amigo que estaba deseosa de volver a "ser alguien" dentro de la sociedad mágica ¿con quién podría compartir su vida? ¿existía alguna mujer que pudiera amarlo como era y a la que él le correspondiera? Sólo había existido una que se había robado su corazón y su alma, alguien que le enseñó lo que era el verdadero amor y que borró por completo la falsa imagen que tenía de Lily Potter pero ella sólo lo veía como su amigo, su maldito estigma de jamás poder llegar a ser algo más con quien realmente deseaba, y justo en estos momentos ya ni siquiera como eso.

Desde que se enteró que él se casaría con Narcissa, ella se alejó por completo, cortando cualquier contacto entre ambos. Ni siquiera la veía cuando tenían que tratar asuntos de los negocios que compartían desde hacía ya cuatro años, simplemente mandaba a su abogado con todas las especificaciones a tratar. Lo único que le dijo antes de irse de su vida fue que no se quedaría a observar cómo se arruinaba a sí mismo casándose con alguien que no amaba sólo por una promesa que podría cumplir de un millón de formas diferentes. Tenía razón pero, aunque quería negarse a la verdad, la razón más grande para lo que estaba a punto de hacer era tratar de olvidarle, por supuesto que era una tarea imposible. Tomó se segundo trago y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Por fin, creí que habías ido a cocer manualmente el chunche ese o que estabas liándote con tu noviecito Potter en alguna de las otras habitaciones.-

Frunció el ceño al recordar todas las veces que, para su desgracia, había encontrado a Draco y a Harry "demostrándose su amor", entendía que eran jóvenes y estaban entusiasmados con la idea de por fin haber "salido del closet" pero ¿en serio, debían usar cada rincón posible para follar como animales?

-De hecho, estuve tentada a hacerte una corbata pero soy muy mala en todo eso de la magia doméstica, terminaría haciéndote una horca y ¿para qué? si tú ya estás a punto de suicidarte en el altar.-

Esa voz, Snape giró tan deprisa que casi se disloca el cuello. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, a quién estaba viendo.

-Ah y, si quieres vino te recomiendo que no vayas a la cava, Harry y Draco estaban muy acaramelados cuando los dejé ahí.-

Un nudo se apoderó del estómago del pelinegro mientras que la confianza de la castaña iba diezmando con cada segundo que pasaba frente a ese hombre que la enloquecía. Tres meses después de la guerra ella sabía que amaba a su mentor, un año después ya lo había aceptado pero nunca se atrevió a abrirle su corazón, estaba segura que la rechazaría porque la maldita Lily Potter seguía en sus pensamientos. Prefirió permanecer a su lado como amiga y colega, sólo necesitaba verlo feliz para serlo ella también, pero cuando le dio la noticia de su boda no pudo contener la ira que la invadió, ¿por qué esa mujer y no ella? no escuchó razones y sólo se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Hermione, estás aquí, viniste.-

-Draco me envió un patronus avisándome que la dama de honor del novio era requerida, con carácter de urgente, antes de que mataras a alguien con tu mal genio.-

Snape bufó molesto por el atrevimiento de su ahijado.

-¿Dama de honor?-

-Por supuesto, ¿quién más podría serlo?-

-Pues no se moleste Señorita Granger, como siempre, ese chiquillo malcriado exageró las cosas, si yo estoy la mar de bien y mi humor es tan cómico que podría alquilarme como animador de fiestas. Si eso es todo, puede volver a su linda casa, yo debo acabar de arreglarme.-

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró las expresiones de enfado que le dio el hombre cuando se acercó a colocarle la corbata que había elegido para él.

-No necesito que me vistas como si fuera un muñeco, puedo hacerlo solo.-

-Sí, Severus, como tú digas.-

El pocionista terminó por rendirse y se dejó hacer por la castaña, disfrutó de cada rocé de sus delicados dedos, de poder ver sus gestos de concentración e irritación que la hacían lucir tan hermosa, la admiró de pies a cabeza, podría ser la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad para hacerlo. Hermione alisó una vez más el smoking y le indicó que se volteara para verse en el espejo, él no quería hacerlo, deseaba quedarse justo como estaba, con las manos de la leona sobre su pecho y los ojos de ambos diciéndose mil cosas.

-Anda, mira cómo quedó.-

Respiró con resignación e hizo lo que le pidió. Le sorprendió el reflejo, la corbata plateada no sólo era hermosa sino que quedaba perfecta con todo el conjunto.

-Es perfecta, gracias Herms.-

-De nada.-

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo momento mientras se veían a través del espejo. Snape decidió hacerle la pregunta que tanto le había carcomido todo ese tiempo separados.

-¿Algún día, las cosas entre nosotros volverán a ser como antes?-

Ese cuestionamiento tomó por sorpresa a Hermione y su voz salió un poco afectada cuando le respondió.

-Eso depende.-

-¿De qué?-

-De si al final del día Narcissa se convierte en una Snape.-

Severus se enfureció y se volteó para encarar a Herms.

-Así que estás condicionando nuestra amistad. Quieres que elija entre ti y la mujer a la que prometí cuidar, estás diciéndome que si me caso voy a ganar una esposa pero voy a perder a mi única amiga.-

Hermione se dolió por la actitud de Snape pero no se dejó amedrentar, ya tenía bastante experiencia lidiando con los arrebatos iracundos de él así que le contestó en el mismo tono.

-No, lo que quise decir es que si tú te casas con esa mujer, a la que no amas y con la que no serás feliz, vas a obligarme a desaparecer para siempre de tu vida porque no hay modo en que pueda soportar verte con otra. No podría mirarte cada día pensando en que la noche anterior dormiste con ella y que probablemente la hiciste tuya una y otra vez, no sería capaz de verla a ella sin querer, con todas mis fuerzas, asesinarla por poder besarte, tocarte, y compartir su vida contigo. No lograría seguir siendo tu amiga mientras una mujer vive el sueño que yo quiero para mí.-

Y sin previo aviso, Hermione lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó. Snape no necesitó esfuerzo para corresponderle, cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección con los de ella que eran dulces, suaves y le demandaban cada segundo más y más. Pero pese al ardiente deseo que crepitaba en su interior, logró detenerse. Tomó el rostro de la hermosa mujer entre sus manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué Hermione, por qué no podrías hacer ninguna de esas cosas?-

La leona se mordió los labios, estaba acelerada y le costaba trabajo pensar con coherencia pero eso no le impedía dudar sobre si sería buena idea confesarlo todo de una sola vez.

-Porque... yo... yo...-

-Vamos, Herms, necesito oírlo.-

La joven tomó aire y mostró todo su valor Gryffindor.

-Porque te amo, Severus.-

Snape sonrió de oreja a oreja, su sueño era una realidad, nada más importaba, nada.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione, como nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie.-

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, hizo una floritura con su varita, de la que salió un trozo de pergamino, y desaparecieron.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter leían la nota que encontraron en la habitación donde se suponía debía estar el novio.

 _"Draco, gracias por lo que hiciste, te debo mi vida entera._

 _Herms y yo estaremos recuperando el tiempo perdido._

 _Discúlpame con tu madre, los quiero a los dos como mi familia_

 _pero no puedo atar mi vida a nadie que no sea la mujer que realmente amo._

 _P.D. Si tengo suerte, cuando vuelva tendrás una nueva madrina._

 _Atte. Severus Snape"_

Los dos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente, con complicidad, Harry estaba feliz por su hermanita y Draco por su padrino, ahora sólo quedaba la parte más difícil del plan, decirle a Narcissa que la boda había sido cancelada. Bueno, habían sobrevivido a una guerra, eso no podía ser peor ¿cierto?


End file.
